Who are you?
by CrystalBlueWolf
Summary: What happens when a new girl arrives at Kurama's school and Youko recognises her? I own nothing *cries* Kag/Kur/Yok
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_

-**Youko**-

'**Kurama**'

_--_

_Beautiful ebony hair danced around her as she evaded the demons swarms. If it wasn't for the fact he was on a battlefield fighting for his life he would have watched her for hours, but as it was he couldn't. He couldn't see her face but she was beautiful to him none the less. Her form swinging with her as she fought through all of Naraku's demons. Who was this girl? _

_He could see her companions the demon slayer not far off, followed closely by the monk, but he could see neither of their faces, he could hear the shouts and mews coming from the bushes from the fox kit and the fire cat, and he heard the battle cry of the only other silver haired male of the group but he could see none of their faces, and he couldn't remember their names…who were they?_

He woke with a groan, he'd had that same dream for three nights running now and it was starting to irritate him more and more every day. He still couldn't figure out who these people he dreamt about were, and to make matter worse Youko seemed to be enjoying this. He obviously knew something and he was not going to tell him anytime soon. He was used to Youko's games by now having lived with him for years but sometimes he wished could just beat the fox.

-**I love you too red, take it you had that dream again?**- Yokou smirked mentally inside his head, he could imagine the evil glint in his eyes.

'**Yes and as usual I take it you aren't going to enlighten me as to who they are?**' he said already annoyed that the fox had woken up so early already.

-**Come** **now where would the fun be in that!? That's the point of this game**- came the reply.

'**Sometimes I really hate you**'

-**Na you don't**-

'**Yes I really do**'

-**Tough pokes tongue out your stuck with me**-

Groaning for the second time that morning he finally finished his mental conversation with himself and preceded to get ready for school, it was only 6am but he wanted to have a shower before breakfast if he had time, that dream always made him feel dirty for some reason.

(Later that morning)

"**I'm gonna be late!**" came the hurried reply as she threw her new school uniform on and legged it down the stairs, what was it with her and school and being late! After a hurried breakfast being careful not to get any on her uniform and a hurried goodbye, she practically flew towards the school.

Luck was on her side as she made it earlier than she thought she would, and proceeded to run down the corridor to the main office to sign in and get her schedule. What she wasn't expecting was the run straight into a very warm wall and land flat on her butt.

'**Why me!**' was her thought before she opened her eyes to see what she had hit. She squeaked when she saw a boy about her age equally on the floor, his wide greens eyes were dancing with amusement as a blush crept onto her face.

"**Oh my god I'm so sorry**" she said hurriedly standing up so quick and rushing over to him he barely registered what was going on.

"**That's ok, I wasn't paying much attention anyway**" he said with a smile. "**Are you new here? I haven't seen you before?**"

"**Er…yeah is it that obvious?**" she said with a small smile. She would of carried on the conversation if she hadn't seen a clock over his shoulder and panicked "**Oh hell I have to sign in!! err…see you later…?**"

"**Shuichi Minamino**" he said with a small bow. "**But please call me Shuichi**"

"**Well it's nice to meet you Shuichi but I really have to go bye**" she said whilst running off in the opposite direction to the office, a few minutes later she came running back "**wrong way**" and she was off again.

He couldn't help but chuckle at himself; she was quite cute when she did that.

-**Red please tell me you got the name of that lovely young maiden?**-

Now that he thought about it he hadn't.

'**No youko I didn't**'

-**What are you stupid or something she was beautiful!**-

'**Youko don't start, anyway we might see her around again**'

-**Yeah if your fan girls don't kill her first…**-

Luckily for him the bell went signalling the beginning of the first class so he used it as the perfect excuse to ignore his more annoying side and make his way there; as usual he was the first one in and so went and sat at the back in his usual spot by the window.

(During class)

He hated history so much but at the same time he loved it as well, mainly because of the topic they were doing at the moment. The Shikon No Tama and the Miko who guarded it and her friends.

He was only half listening to the teacher drone on about some monk called Miroku who was one of the original members of the group and his account of their travels had been written down and preserved. He was just starting to listen when he heard a small knock at the door and the teacher stopped and went to open it to reveal a shy looking girl…wait that was the girl from earlier!

"_**Ah Miss **__**Higurashi I presume? Please come in and take a seat next to Mr Minamino**_" she looked around slightly surprised to find the boy she ran into earlier put his hand up and give her a slight wave. Ignoring all the glares she was getting from the girls and stares from the boys she made her way silently over to her designated seat and got her notepad out.

"_**Now Miss Higurashi today we are learning about the Shikon No Tama, please turn to page 47 and if you need help please ask Mr Minamino**_" and so the teacher continued with the lesson.

She couldn't believe her luck the one thing she was most definitely good at and they were doing it in class! She was going to ace this for sure. If only they knew they had a living piece of history in the class, she chuckled a bit at the thought. Earning a funny look for a few people around her, concentrating on her notes she listened to the teacher.

"_**So as I was saying, the small group of six held some very strange individuals. A Monk who was named Miroku as these are the accounts were using, Sango the demon slayer, Shippou a fox kit, Kilala a fire cat, Inuyasha a hanyou dog demon and of course the Miko, unfortunately we do not have a name for her, as Miroku states that he did not want to cause her any trouble. No one has ever been sure what he meant by this statement, but some sources say that she was from another time, and some even say another planet….**_" She stopped listening at that point trying really hard not to laugh, she flipped through her book looking at the portraits of her old friends they were all there.

As she glanced at the picture of her friends she faintly listened to the teacher talking about the final battle and decided to listen.

"_**The final battle was very bloody, the evil hanyou by the name of Naraku decided to attack the group during one of Inuyasha's human nights, and so there were many lives lost on both sides. The battle raged on into the next day which allowed Inuyasha to regain his demon blood again and gave them a slight advantage but they had already lost many close friends. It took 3 whole days for the group to finally defeat the evil hanyou, but they had already lost the kit, fire cat and few other friends along the way as well as the demon slayers younger brother. When the jewel was finally complete none of them expected for the Miko to slowly start disappearing and before anyone could do anything she was gone….that's all we know about the final battle however both the monk and the demon slayer lived on and had a few children, however Sango unfortunately died during child birth a few years later and Miroku later died in battle to defend a village by Inuyasha's forest from a demon attack. As for Inuyasha he disappeared sometime after the battle and many say he went to hell with a reanimated version of his former love but this was never confirmed…the accounts afterwards were recorded by one of Miroku's sons from diaries he had kept…**_"

She had to stop listening it brought back horrible reminders of that day, but what got her the most was that both Miroku and Sango had died and she wasn't there for either of them, she tried to stop herself from crying but she still managed to let one single tear slide down her cheek. There was nothing she could do but she still miss them it had only been a few months since she was been there but it felt like forever, the well had closed when she had been transported back by the jewel which now resided back inside her body but was masked. She had finished her Miko training last month from Midoriko in her dreamscape (a place where you appear asleep, but when you train there you can feel the power when you wake up, and time goes twice as fast their so a week in the dreamscape is a night in reality).

(With Kurama)

He was slightly surprised, for some reason this story was stirring something inside him, but he didn't know why it almost reminded him of his dream this morning, except he couldn't quite place the names to faces, and it was bugging him.

He was slightly surprised when the girl next to him chuckled when she found out what they were studying, but what shocked him more was when he smelt her tears after the teacher had explained about the battle and how members of the group had died. He knew it was sad but that was a little bit extreme it looked like she was holding back more tears than the one that escaped it was like she was morning them, as if they were her family or something. But this was 500 years ago and she only looked about his age so that was impossible, right?

-**Never judge a book by its cover red**- said a sleepy sounding Youko

'**What do you want?**'

-**Ouch that hurt**- he heard a snigger –**Anyway I was interested in our little friend there**-

'**Leave her alone Youko she seems to be upset**'

-**Then comfort her stupid**-

'**Why didn't I think of that?**'

-**That's what I'm for**- he laughed.

Well he wouldn't be able to talk to her until class finished which would only be a couple of minutes.

(After class)

They had a free lesson next and he wanted to find that girl and see why she had been crying he was curious and so was his stupid fox side, he made his way outside after failing to find her inside, and spotted her sitting under a tree looking quite put out by the group of guys round her obviously trying it on with her a failing. She looked utterly miserable and it pulled at something inside him.

Walking up through the crowd he stood directly in front of her and cleared his throat.

"**Excuse me Miss ****Higurashi would you care for a walk?**"

"**That would be lovely Mina…I mean Shuichi**" she said ignoring the protests from the group around her, she walked with him away still looking upset.

"**I don't mean to intrude Miss ****Higurashi but are you ok? I er…heard you trying not to cry during history, do you want to talk about anything?**"

She bristled "**Er…no that's ok it was just a…er…sad story. And please no Miss ****Higurashi just call me Kagome**"

Kurama wasn't expecting what he heard next.

-**Kags!**-

'**Wait what you know her!**'

-**I'm not sure, try her nickname she may remember it, if not she will cry because it will be her and she'll remember me**-

'**Ok but you're asking for trouble you know that**'

-**Shut up and try it!**-

"**Erm…is it ok to call you Kags**" he winced as he smelt fresh tears. "**Sorry I take it that's a bad name?**"

"**Oh sorry**" she said wiping her eyes "**It's just my old err…boyfriend used to call me that along with his best friend**" she smiled at the memory.

-**…**-

'**Youko?**'

-**Oh my god, its her!**-

'**Whose her? What are you talking about?**'

-**…**-

'**Great NOW you want to be silent**' slightly annoyed.

"**Oh I see I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up an old memory like that, if it's not too much to ask what was this old boyfriend's name?**" she looked at him funnily and smiled.

"**No its ok his name was Youko**" he almost laughed; he watched her eyes widen as he chuckled. Was he mad or something?

"**Do you mind explained what's so funny you asked me a personal question and now your laughing at me**" she was quite angry. This is why she doesn't trust people and the one person she for some reason thought she could trust and he's laughing at her, why did she trust him anyway they had never met before. But for some reason it felt like they had weird.

"**Sorry, so I presume that his best friend was yours as well then, he wasn't called Kuronue was he?**" Well that shocked her! How the hell did this human know about demons and more importantly Kuro?

"**I don't know how you knew that but yes it was, he was a very dear friend to me, but he passed away**" she said lowering her eyes.

"**May** **I ask what happened to this Youko person?**"

"**Only if you answer my questions?**" she said slightly on edge. She was on the defensive; she shouldn't be talking this openly with someone.

"**Ok meet me after school as were going to be late if we continue this anymore**" and rather put out he had avoided her questions they both went back to class.

(After school)

For once she was the first to arrive, soon he arrived and the pair began to walk towards the local park.

"**So mind answering my questions?**" she said she was going to get her answers, something else was bothering her about this person she could swear every now and then when he looked like he was in a daze she swore she could feel demon energy coming from him, and it was familiar which was annoying her further.

"**Fire away**" this is going to be interesting.

"**So may I ask how you know Kuro then as I assume you are human, and if you did truly know him Kuro was a demon, you two shouldn't know each other?**"

"**I could ask you the same question**" slightly amused.

"**Yes well I asked first**" she pouted.

"**Ok, ok**" he chuckled "**I knew him through a 'friend' not** **personally**" there he answered honestly he hadn't known Kuronue personally he knew him through Youko.

She seemed to accept his answer but she had one more question.

"**Ok then one more why is it that when you get a dazed faraway look on your face you start admitting demon energy, your human aren't you? That doesn't make sense?**" she saw him stiffen thinking of an answer.

"**I'm what you could call an aviator I have two souls inside my body one is human and one is that of a demon**" he didn't say which demon though and he could tell by her put out look that's what she wanted to know. "**I'm sorry I can't tell you which one**" she looked a bit put out but smiled anyway, "**So my turn who are you, really? You're not a normal human if you can sense my demon side**"

"**That would be correct, I can't tell you exactly who I am because otherwise I put my family in danger but I am the last of my kind, fully trained anyway. And that's how I was able to sense you, but I am fully human I can assure you of that**" she said, for some reason she it felt nice talking to him, he didn't think she was weird, or loony, and he knew about demons, and he was cute which helped even more.

"**You still haven't answered my question from earlier**" he smiled.

"**Which one?**"

"**What happened to your old boyfriend, Youko was it?**" he knew what had happened to him but he wanted to make sure this was the right person.

"**Well er…there was a fight and er…afterwards I had to leave and he couldn't come with me and I haven't' seen him since**" she tried so hard to stop her voice breaking as she forced the tears back down, she hated to think what had happened to him as demons were rarely seen in this day and age, he had most likely either mated someone else, or had died, either made her heart break.

"**Do you miss him?**" wait had his voice changed?

"**What sort of stupid question is that I loved him, of course I miss him!**" she said tears escaping from her eyes "**I never got to tell him I loved him, and I wasn't there for him when Kuro died because I had to leave, and he probably hates me**"

-**She loves me! And how the hell could I hate her! I love her aswel red tell her I love her!**- he said getting hysterical as he watched her crying over him.

'**Sorry Youko you know I can't do that**' he said slowly.

-**I know**- a silent tear made its way down the fox's face at the thought he couldn't return her love.

"**He probably loved you back, but by what you've said neither got the chance to tell the other**" a sad smile played across his face. He know realised why he was having those weird dreams they were memories of Youko's, he must have really missed her.

-**I have done, she was my intended mate**- he said in a dry voice.

'**Your intended mate!**'

-**Yeah when he finished fighting and freed our friends I was going to ask her to be my mate, but she vanished before I got a chance to…**- his voice broke, this must be horrible for both of them, and here he was in the middle of it. He pulled a now crying kagome into a hug and sat down on a bench letting her cry her frustration out, it didn't take long before she was just sniffling.

"**I'm sorry Shuichi I don't know what came over me**" she said sitting up and blushing.

"**That's quite alright, as long as you're ok**" he said a smile gracing his features.

"**I will be with time, hopefully**" also allowing a small smile to grace her features.

"**Well I really must go before my mother begins to worry, see you tomorrow at school Kagome**" he said waving to her one last time before he set of home.

"**Thank you again Shuichi, see you tomorrow**" she didn't know why but she felt better, she hoped she could become his friend. She'd ask him tomorrow at school.

--

AN: Well its 3am and I've written 8 pages of pure crap lol sorry had some ideas and though may as well jot them down and this arrived lol, please no flames on spelling I'm dyslexic so my spelling isn't very good anyway. I may make it into a story or I might not I can't decide depends on what reviews it gets, anyway night everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

(A few weeks later)

It had almost been a month since their little conversation and they had become friends, much to the disappointment of the Shuichi's and Kagome's fans. They hadn't spoken about it since and had only had one similar incident during history when the mysterious fox demon was mentioned and how he had been killed by a bounty hunter, this had ended with Kagome gaining comfort in his arms again, not that he minded though. She had been really apologetic and promised she would stop being so silly, but he had told her that it was alright and smiled sympathetically.

Apart from that everything seemed to be going normally, Koenma hadn't had many missions and the ones he did have were able to be dealt with by the other members of the team. Kagome seemed to have settled in well and her grades were almost as high as Kurama's, especially in history which she was excelling at. However even though she was doing so well, recently Kurama had started to notice small changes in her ever since the history lesson they had learnt about Youko's death. Her eyes in particular seemed to be losing their shine, and she always looked pale. He had heard rumours that she had been sick a lot at her old school and he hoped that she was ok, but Youko seemed the most concerned.

-**Red ask her if she's ok**-

'**Youko I can't wait until class is finished**'

-**If you don't I will!**-

'**Don't be stupid! Were in a class of humans do you want to get us locked up!**'

-**I don't care I'm worried about her!**-

'**I'm worried too but wait for 2 minutes then class is over**'

-**Come on red…**-

'**No youko you know I can't…**'

They were interrupted by a gentle hand on his arm. When Kurama looked up from his mental conversation he came face-to-face with a concerned looking Kagome.

"**Are you ok Shuichi? You looked dazed and you were mumbling to yourself, talking to your demon again?**" she said with a slight smile.

Blushing slightly at getting caught he looked around noticing that everyone had already left for the day, blushing again even more and cursing his other side he replied.

"**Erm…yes I'm fine, just have something on my minds**"

"**Oh ok. Do you want to talk about it, I always find that helps?**"

"**No that's ok I should be getting home, mother will be worried. But thank you anyway**"

"**Ok then see you tomorrow**" and giving a slight smile that didn't quite meet her eyes she stood up and left.

(At Kagome's house)

Once she got home she ran straight upstairs and threw herself on her bed and cried. She had done the same thing every day since she had found out about Youko. She couldn't believe he was gone it felt like her heart had shattered, not even Inuyasha seeing Kikyo behind her back had hurt her this much. And that had hurt a lot. She had told her mother what had happened because although her mother had never met her 'boyfriend' she had seem pictures and had seen how happy her daughter was and was pleased, also because her grandchildren would still possibly have cute fluffy ears! But none of that mattered now; both women had cried, cuddled and eaten lots of ice cream. She didn't know what she would of done without her mother, even since she got thrown back into this time her mother had become her best friend, she could talk to her about the past and not fear being called insane or weird and also she was a shoulder to cry on when the past was brought back up. It didn't take long before she fell asleep curled up on her bed, dreaming of the past with a smile on her face.

(With Kurama)

He didn't know what to do, he was worried about Kagome something wasn't right and it was bugging him and Youko. She wasn't the same, when he had met her she was bubbly, happy, smiling but now she just seemed depressed and it worried him he wanted the old Kagome back and be damned if he had to show his demon side to do it! So he decided to go and talk to her.

"**Mother I'm going out or a while**"

"**Ok dear, be back before dinner**"

"**Ok bye mother**"

It didn't take him long to find her house it was the only shrine in the area apart from Genki's so it didn't take long and with his demon speed he was there soon enough. He made his way up the mountain of steps and finally reached the top only to be assaulted by the scent of tears, which made his heart sink a bit. Walked slowly to the door he knocked and waited for someone to answer he didn't have to wait long before a small boy opened it and looked up with a wary expression.

"**Good evening is Miss Kagome in?**" he asked politely.

Souta looked again at the man/boy standing there and smiled "**Yeah I think she's upstairs…SIS?! There's a boy at the door for you…and it ISN'T Hojo!**"

That made him feels a bit uncomfortable who was Hojo? Another boyfriend maybe? It took a few minutes for Kagome to emerge looking a bit tired from upstairs. But when she saw who was at the door she smiled.

"**Good evening Shuichi please come in" she said motioning to the living room "Can I get you anything to drink?**"

"**No thank you**"

"**So what do I owe this visit then**" she said with a smile, she really did like Shuichi something about him always made her feel calm, it was probably because for some reason he smelt like roses and it reminded her of Youko who also used to smell like roses.

"**I'm sorry to intrude but you haven't been looking quite yourself recently and I was slightly concerned, after hearing about your illnesses in your last school**" he could of sworn he heard her little brother try to hold back a laugh at that comment but he quickly ran after a look from Kagome.

"**I assure you I am fine, but thank you anyway Shuichi I'm sorry if I've wasted your time**"

"**Not at all, although if I may be bold, you haven't been right since the lesson we had on the mysterious fox demon…what was his name Youko Kurama?**"

He saw her visibly stiffen and go quite pale before answering.

"**Oh…its nothing it's just as I said by old boyfriend's name was Youko and well I haven't seen him since and it brought back some sad memories**"

"**Oh I see so it wasn't the fact that, that particular fox demon WAS in fact your boyfriend then**" he knew he had gone too far, when she went even paler and started to shake, avoiding his eyes completely. He still smelt the salt though.

-**Red if you've upset her I swear I'm going to kill you…**- he didn't get to finish his threats though as a small voice whispered

"**Yes…he was**" her voice was breaking and a lump had formed in her throat, she knew he knew about demons so she didn't mind telling him that but it still hurt her. "**He died and I wasn't there…that's twice I've let him down**"

He wasn't expecting her to actually answer him, but he knew it was his fault. But when he tried to comfort her she shrugged him off and broke down. He felt bad for doing that to her but he needed to get his answers. He had decided that he didn't care about the consequences anymore he was going to tell her who he was and be damned what Koenma said.

(Flash back)

"_**I'm going to tell her Koenma, she's dying even Youko can sense the change in her and this might just save her!**__" he shouted at the toddler._

"_**Kurama I understand but you know that by doing this you put everyone in danger, think of what happened with your mother if they found out about her they will find out about Kagome!**__"_

"_**I don't care I will protect her from any demons and as Youko has said she's a powerful Miko even if she won't admit it**__"_

"_**Well I obviously have no say in this but don't come to me if this goes tits up; it's on your head**__"_

(End flashback)

"**I very much doubt he feels you've let him down you couldn't help not being there**" she had finally let him hug her and she was calming down, but something was still bugging her.

"**Shuichi why do you always smell of roses?**" she said dreamily "**Youko always smelled of roses**"

"**Err…**" he never got to finished that sentence as there was another knock at the door and so Kagome got up to answer it to find a very strange group standing outside.

"**Can I help you?**" she said eyeing the strange group, she could already sense that two of them were demons but what she wanted to know was why they were here. So she sent out a slight warning with her Miko powers to show them she was not going to be messed around.

"**Err hi**" Said their leader nervously he had obviously felt it. "**Was wondering if Kura…Shuichi might be here**" said red head came into sight looking slightly amused at the worried spirit detective, as he had felt the rise in power aswel. What worried him was the confused look he was getting from Kagome.

"**Hello** **Yuskue how can I help you**" he addressed he leader.

"**Erm…can we speak somewhere else, the toddler has a job for us**" he said obviously afraid of saying anything in front of humans.

"**That's ok Yuskue anything you need to tell me can be said in front of her she knows about demons, as you are probably aware as she sent you a warning blast as soon as you opened the door**" he said holding back a laugh when he was met by two stunned faces.

"**Well anyway the toddler needs us to sort out a demon that's lurking around in the local park and it a bit too high class for us to deal with on our own so he said we need to take you with us**"

"**Ok hang on a second**" turning to Kagome who was still looking suspicious he said "**I'm afraid we will have to finish our conversation on a later date**" bowing slightly he left with the strange group.

Now Kagome never being one to be left out of the loop decided to follow them, she masked her sent and energy and made her way to the park, but she wasn't expecting what she saw when she got there.

(Park scene)

There was so much blood, the information was obviously wrong because as she came into the clearing she could see more than one demon, there was at least 20 lower class and one high class. Some orange haired boy and the boy she heard was called Yuskue were fighting them and the other short demon and Shuichi were fighting the big demon. And it looked like Shuichi was wielding a whip?! Before she knew what was going on she heard the boy Yuskue shouting "**Kurama will you hurry up and kill the thing! So we can all go home!**"

"**Did he just call Shuichi Kurama?**"

She just about heard the short demon answering "**I agree fox this is taking way too long**" but before she knew it Shuichi had swung his whip towards the demon shouting **ROSE WHIP**, and she watched in morbid fascination as the demon disintegrated before them. She couldn't quite believe what she had witnessed, not only was this group of seemingly normal boys fighting demons but her so called friend shuichi was a demon who used weapons much like Youko which meant he had a fox spirit inside him. Then she put two and two together and boy was he going to get it.

(With Kurama)

Just as all the demons fell and a smiling Yuskue, Hiei and Kuwabara came towards me I had the weird feeling I was being watched. I looked over to the right of me and all I could think was '**Oh Shit!**'

-**Wow red I think that's the first time I've ever heard you swear**-

'**Youko look over to your right**'

-**Oh shit**-

'**My thoughts exactly**'

Coming over to us looking very angry, confused and hurt was Kagome, and just her aura was enough to make even the most dangerous of demons piss themselves.

"**Er…hi Miss Kagome…**"

"**Don't you dare Miss Kagome Me!**" oh she was pissed how could he keep this from her especially if he knew her all this time, he even used her nickname how had she not realised sooner.

He backed away slightly he knew she could get angry Youko had shown him lots of memories of a poor hanyou shaped crater from his memories of Inuyasha, he was so glad she had never given him one of those necklaces. What were worse were his friends sniggering at him for backing away from a girl.

"**Shuichi is it, or do I call you Kurama! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were Youko!**"

'**Ah crap she figured it out**'

-**Told you, you should have told her sooner**-

"**Kagome let me explain…SLAP!**" It took a while to register what had happened but the shocked look on his friend's faces said it all, what's more when he looked up she had tears running down her face.

"**How could you, especially when I told you I loved you, you bastard**" she tried to run but he caught her.

"**Kagome please listen to me**" he tried to control her but she was getting frantic.

"**Get off me, I hate you, I HATE YOU!**" he could almost see Youko's ears flatten when she said that. And then to make it worse she bit into his arm drawing blood until he let go, she was pissed and nothing was going to settle her now "**Don't you dare come near me**" and with that she ran.

It was about 5 minutes before anyone said anything again and even then it was Hiei who was the first to break the silence.

"**Fox who the hell was that? Whoever it was didn't seem happy to see you**" he said with a slight confused look o his face.

"**She WAS my well Youko's intended mate, but looks like I royally messed that up now**" he said his voice breaking slightly.

"**How can she be your or Youko's intended mate! She's only our age! She shouldn't even know about demons she should be into fashion and celebrities and the same crap as Keiko!**" said a confused Yuskue.

"**I guess I may as well explain**" and so he told the story of how he met her and her group, and how they had travelled around the country 500 years ago, he told of the battles, his friends back then, and how they had parted. Once he was finished he was met with the sad looks of Yuskue and Kuwabara and the indifferent glance of Hiei.

"**Wow man I'm sorry that really sucks**"

"**Yes it does and it seems now I have messed things up even more, by just trying to protect her**" he sighed. "**Anyway I will have to leave now mother will be worried as I will be late for dinner if I do not leave soon, goodbye**" and with that he left a very stunned group behind him and made his way home.

It was official she was avoiding him, not that he really blamed her after all. She had asked to be moved from her original seat which meant she was now further away from him and it was bugging him. She put on a brave face and smiled with her new friends and joked and laughed with the boys who fawned over her but she didn't look happy, he knew it was his fault and it was killing him.

He had tried to speak to her since but she had just ignored him, or walked away. Even Youko hadn't spoken much since the incident and that was bad enough. It was getting close to a week and his nerves were frayed to the last bit he was going to get her to talk to him by the end of the day and that was final.

-**Red let me talk to her please I need to do this**-

'**Ok Youko**' he said finally giving in '**But only when she's alone**'

-**Ok I guess I can do that**-

It didn't take long before she was alone and he slowly made his way towards her, stopping in front of her he cleared his throat.

"**What do you want shuichi**" she said with venom dripping off her words. He cringed and said

"**We need to talk**"

"**We have nothing to talk about, I don't really want to you at all to be honest**"

"**Will you talk to me?**" came Youko's voice, she visibly stiffened, and glanced up to see a pair of amber eyes. It was weird seeing this person who sounded like Youko had his eyes but Shuichi's body.

"**I don't want to talk to you either, you don't even have you own body…your dead to me**" her voice broke and he could smell the salt.

"**If I were in my body would you talk to me?**"

"**Probably not, you don't deserve it**"

"**No I don't**" there was a flash and when she looked up she was greeted by a white tunic, silver tail, hair and clawed hands. She didn't want to look at his face because she knew she would crack and forgive him she always did but this time she was angry and he was going to pay.

"**I don't care if you transform you are nothing to me anymore, I **_**loved**_** you and all you did was lie to me**" she knew it was a lie she still did love him but she was such a good liar she could mask it when she wanted to and make anybody believe what she wanted. "**Go find someone else to mate I don't want to be yours anymore**"

She wasn't expecting a small whimper that escaped from above her and against all her might she looked up and what she saw broke her heart. Youko with his ears flat against his head. His beautiful amber eyes full of love, pain and tears making their way silently down his face. Inside she was breaking but she didn't let it show. She was angry and as much as it hurt she was going to make him hurt too.

"**Do…do you really mean that? You don't want to be my mate anymore?**"

"**No I don't why would I want to mate a liar?**" she heard him whimper again, and then felt him run away from her, she let the tears finally fall and broke down in tears.

(A week later)

Ok she was worried she hadn't seen Kurama in school for almost a week now, even his mother had sent out a letter to the pupils in his class and the school asking if anyone had seen or heard from him. She knew it was her fault but she couldn't say to anyone why because then she'd have to explain the reason behind it. She was making her way home wondering where he could be when she spotted Yuskue coming down the steps of her home looking worried, when he spotted her he ran over.

"**Hi Kagome was it?**" he said slightly out of breath (that's a lot of stairs)

"**Yes how can I help you?**" this wasn't going to be good news

"**I need you to come with me it's important**" he said trying to take her arm but she grabbed it back and stood her ground.

"**Well care to explain what's so important that you've dragging me off before I get to go home?**" she said getting slightly annoyed.

"**Well as it's probably something you've done yes, what have you said to Kurama when you last saw him?**" he said getting angry he as wasting time.

"**Why what has **_**he**_** got to do with this? I told him I didn't want to see him again or be his mate why?**" she wasn't expecting the answer she got.

"**YOU DID WHAT!!**"

"**What's the matter?**" she was worried now, something was seriously wrong to get that type of reaction.

"**Do you know what you've done? You stupid girl!**"

"**Well instead of shouting at me explain what I've done!**"

"**Kurama is dying!! And it's your fault**" he said tears in his eyes.

"**How…what…why?**" she answered shaking.

"**Foxes mate for life, he chose you, you've rejected him so Youko is dying and taking Shuichi with him**" he said.

"**Take me to him**" why was she so stupid she should of realised this, when Youko explained mating rituals to Shippou, she was so stupid poor Youko was going to die again because of her!

It didn't take them long to get to the place where Kurama was staying, it looked surprisingly like her shrine except this one was larger and there were demons around, but she didn't have time to talk now she needed to see Kurama. She was led into a dark room by Yuskue and what she saw brought tears to her eyes and broke her heart, there sitting in the corner of the room was a very pale, skinny, utterly terrible looking Youko. His amber eyes were dull, his once shiny hair was matted and dull from what she could see, and he looked so thin.

"**What's happened to him?**" she whispered to Yuskue.

"**We don't know we found him like this, he hasn't spoken or eaten for almost a week, we thought you might know what to do we've run out of ideas**" he said shaking his head.

"**I'll try**" and with that she walked into the room.

She waited until the door had been closed before she turned fully and approached the demon, she had learnt before that cornered foxes should not be messed with.

"**Youko? Kurama?**" she whispered but got no response. She reached out and touched his arm only to have him flinch away as if she had burnt him.

She could have sworn he whimpered again and got smaller as if trying to get sucked into the wall.

"**I'm not going to hurt you I swear**" it was breaking her heart, especially when he looked at her with those dull amber eyes and croaked.

"**As…if you…haven't already**" and with that he whimpered again and let a tear fall from his eyes.

"**Please listen to me?**" she heard him snort

"**Like you…listened to me**" it wasn't much but it was progress.

"**I was hurting; you should have told** **me who you were**"

"**I wanted to…protect you, not that it matters now**" he said his voice slowly getting stronger.

"**I didn't know that did i?**" she said slightly annoyed.

"**Yes well if you would have let me explain I would have told you, but instead you bit me and ran away**" she blushed slightly remembering that night/evening.

"**And I'm sorry but you shouldn't beat yourself up about it**"

"**That's not what I'm 'beating myself' up about**"

"**Then what's got you so upset? Please tell me Youko I'm worried**" she said telling the truth.

"**I love you, I was happy that I finally found you and was able to tell you as I didn't get a chance before and then you go and tell me you hate me, don't love me and don't want to be my…**"

She knew where he was going with this, he was like this because she had said she didn't want to be his mate anymore, so in affect she had died in the foxes eyes and if a foxes mate dies the male follows soon afterwards, even if they haven't properly mated yet.

"**So if I agreed to be your mate again would you survive?**"

"**Yes**" came the honest reply.

"**Then ask me to be your mate again?**"

"**No**"

"**Why not?**"

"**Because you've made it quite clear you don't love me, or actually WANT to be my mate so I won't ask you to do something you don't want just to save my own skin, I still love you too much to do something so stupid**" he still wanted her as his mate that was why he was in this situation but even so he wasn't about to forced her to something she didn't want to do, he would rather die than bind her to someone she didn't love anymore. He could smell salt in the air even with his limited demon energy.

"**Please I didn't mean what I said I was angry**" she said tears slowly making their way down her face, she was going to lose him because of her stupid anger.

"**You shouldn't have said it then**" he felt a bit stronger just being in the same room as her, she always could make him feel calmer, but he was still slipping away.

"**Please, please forgive me**" she tried to touch him again but he once again flinched out of the way, one touch and he would crack and forgive her, he already had deep down but he didn't want to admit it.

"**Leave me alone **_**Kags**_** I'm not in the mood or state to fight with you**" he knew using her nickname would hit her hard but he didn't care he just wanted to die in piece. She shuddered and the smell of salt increased. But even so she tried to reach out one more time, but when it failed she got up and left collapsing on the other side of the door and cried.

(Later that evening)

She didn't know how long she had been asleep for all she knew was someone was shaking her.

"**Kagome wake up dammit!**" shouted a distressed Yuskue.

"**What the matter?**" she asked now fully awake.

"**It's Kurama**" was all he managed to say before she was up on her feet frantically running to the room across the hall. What she saw made her break down in tears again, he was laid down on a futon, with a blanket covering his body and a cloth on his forehead because he was sweating, his breathing was shallow and raspy, and he really was dying.

"**Oh my god Youko!**" she screeched and rushed over to him throwing herself onto his chest not caring what she looked like at the moment and sobbing.

"**He's been like this for a while but he suddenly got worse so I got you**" he added lowering his voice "**I don't think he's got much longer left**" and with that he left the room unable to stomach seeing the fox like this any longer.

"**Please Youko wake up**" she said chokingly "**I didn't mean it, please I love you, don't leave me please**" she cried into his chest, she could smell the roses as well as the scent she hated death. She felt for his hand and grasped it in her own, she didn't care that it was sweaty she needed to do this.

"**Kags?**" was the horse reply.

"**Yes it's me Youko**"

"**You're crying?**" he sniffed slightly, scenting the tears.

"**Yes I am I'm sorry**" she said wiping her eyes.

"**Did you mean it?**" if he was going to die he wanted to know this at least.

"**Did I mean what?**" she said with a shaky voice slightly confused.

"**Love…me?**" his voice slipping slightly.

"**Yes, I did, do love you always have, always will**" she leaned up and gave him a slight kiss on the lips, trying to pour all her emotions into it, but only lingering enough so he could still breathe. He would of returned the kiss if he hadn't been so weak.

"**Where kit?**" that shocked her, he hadn't mentioned shippou in ages he was obviously delirious.

"**Shippou is gone Youko remember he died when we fought Naraku**" she heard him whimper, he had loved the kit like a son and it obviously still hurt. She positioned him so that his head was on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair getting rid of the knots and petting his ears, he always loved having his ears petted. She heard a slight rumble in his chest. He obviously STILL liked having his ears petted.

"**Kags?**"

"**Yes Youko?**" she said still petting his ears.

"**I love you…you know that right?**"

"**Yes I do Youko; you know I love you too right?**"

"**I do…I heard you telling…red months ago…I just wish I could have…told you who I was**" he said his voice getting slowly worse.

"**I know, Youko can I ask you something**"

"**Go…for it**" he said trying to smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"**If I asked you to be **_**my**_** mate what would you say?**"

She was met with silence and if it wasn't for the fact he was breathing she would have thought he was dead but she knew better and so waited for him to reply.

"**I don't know**" he answered honestly.

"**Please just give me a yes or no answer**"

"**Yes I would, but would you want to be mine? Honestly?**"

"**Yes I did 500 years ago and I still do now**"

Using what very little strength he still had he managed to open his eyes enough to look up into her beautiful face and asked "**Miss Kagome would you…do me the…honour of…being my mate?**"

"**Yes Youko I will be your mate, and how many time do I have to remind you not to call me miss….Youko? YOUKO!**" her shouts were enough to alert Yuskue who was in the room across from theirs, the same one Kagome woke up in and he came running in to find a crying kagome clinging onto the body of Youko.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ending one – death)

(Ending one – death)

She couldn't believe it had been a month already since that day. She couldn't believe all the stuff that had happened had happened it hurt to think about it. She still spoke to Yuskue and had even gotten to meet the rest of his little group and she sometimes helped with their missions, only one or two though. It hurt so much thinking over it though, it felt like part of her was missing the others had been sympathetic to her but she knew it was her fault, her last link to the past and he was gone.

For some reason when he died he had returned to his human form, and so they were able to take him to his mother. She had been so distraught and they had a hard time coming up with an excuse. She and Kagome had become friends after she had explained that she was his girlfriend even if it was the half truth, in some ways she always thought Shiori thought of her as the daughter she never had.

He had a small funeral as his mother didn't want anything too fancy, however once the humans had left all his friends both human and demon that couldn't come to the original came to pay their respects and have a good cry for their fallen comrade, it was a beautiful occasion even if it was for a sad reason, but it was nice to know he had made a difference to so many people in both Youko and Kurama's time. As she was lying on her bed looking out at the moon she could of sworn she got the scent of roses and smiled she would always remember him, and as she drifted off to sleep she looked over at the picture of him, smiling she whispered "**I love you**" and she could of sworn she heard him saying "**I love you too**" back and she closed her eyes dreaming of their times together.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ending two – lived)

(Ending two – lived)

She couldn't believe it had been a month already since that day. She couldn't believe all the stuff that had happened had happened it hurt to think about it. She still spoke to Yuskue and had even gotten to meet the rest of his little group and she sometimes helped with their missions, only one or two though.

They had explained to Kurama's mother what had happened and in the end explained about who he was, she had taken it ok she was just relieved that he had finally told her the truth, and it also meant that he didn't have to lie about all the 'trips' he went on. He had also explained about his relationship with Kagome and she seemed to take her in as the daughter she never had.

Right now though they were both lying on Kagome's bed looking at the moon, Kurama was in his Youko form which he tended to do more often now, Kagome was pre-occupied looking at the old picture of them in the feudal era, snuggling further into his chest she started to drift off to sleep but not before whispering "**I love you**" she heard him say "**I love you too**" before she properly fell asleep. Youko shifted her into a more comfortable position before he started to fall asleep to, and joined her, dreaming about their past, present and dreaming about the future….'**I wonder if our kits would have my ears or not**' and with that thought he drifted off.


End file.
